Yokorona Onika
Yokorona Onika is a feared space pirate who has been blessed with the powers of Chaotic Lightning by the Goddess of Chaos Herself, Beta. Since then, she has been a constant nemesis for Mika and later, KTG and the rest of the Phoenix Corps as well as their affiliates. However, it is not unknown for her to align with the Corps against a greater adversity when there are no other options available. or when lines are crossed that even she wouldn't cross. (see Death-spiral Incident) Little is known about her history from before she got the powers of Chaotic Lightning, let alone from before she became a feared marauder. It is unknown if she had been a sword for hire, a member of a pre-existing crew or even a captain herself. This calling of hers ended when she was blessed with the power of Chaotic Lightning and felt her strength begin to soar beyond the skies and heavens and into space. Since then, her ambitions have grown far beyond the collection of bounties. Her associates are no longer pirates. Now, she consorts with tyrants and megalomaniacs. and she's also a space pirate at times instead of a regular sea pirate. Personality Yokorona is loud and bombastic, always ready to boast about her power and genius in manipulating people. For all her boastful arrogance, she is aware of her shortcomings and, as a result, is unlikely to try and accomplish her goals without first aligning herself with another, preferably someone who is at the same time powerful and malleable. however, since the achievement of getting her 2nd and 3rd super form, she has not only gotten a bit more cool and calculating but also a bit more chaotic and unpredictable. much is like chaos. Appearance Yokorona's main outfit consists of a black bikini top, a dark purple jacket with yellow wrists, a white tied belt, brown puffy pants and lime green boots. She has purple hair and her eyes are red. Abilities Yokorona is able to use chaotic lightning, black/purple colored lightning given to her by Beta, the primordial goddess of Chaos. she also has 5 super forms like the rest of the chosen members of the Phoenix Pantheon. She seems able to use certain power-ups too, like the Hot Air Suit. Relationships with other people Alfonso Koopa and Lord Nightmare In Wardrobe Warriors, Alfonso, Lord Nightmare and she kidnapped Sergio , Numa and Mike to kill them. However, their plan was thwarted by Marta , Mika and Numette . For Lord Nightmare she respects him, so long as he doesn't badmouth her, her crew, or the concept of (SPACE!) pirates in General. Alfonso on the other hand... she thinks he's a REALLY large ham, and thinks he should stop laughing if he coughs so much. it is unknown why she thinks this, but when asked by one unknown reporter, she dunked said reporter in Boiling Oil. as for Dr.Mechanix... she has no comment at this time. Ketsu Oblivion Not Much is known about Her relationship with Ketsu. Some say He's a good ally with her. others say he's just another thorn in her side. there are even some that suspect a Romantic relationship between her and Ketsu... only one thing is sure at this point... She will not forget what he did to her to usurp her position as part of the villainous 4 in The Hex Island Incident Phoenix corps and their allies She hates them with a burning passion, most of all Mika Phoenix... although there are some whom she hates more, as her relationship with mika has cooled down since the early days... even with that in mind, she is still Mika Phoenix's Arch-Nemesis, and as such they don't agree on much and face off against each other and many things, be it fights, tennis matches or what-have-you. Her Crew-mates Her Crew-mates are Loyal to her and She is understanding of them... to a point. Viralius Deathbird and Viralina Deathbird The only 2 people she currently fears. she's heard of the terrors of Getter rays and given viralius' Terrible Attitude and Short patience... it's something she doesn't wanna Tempt Fate with. she's doing the same with his female Counterpart, just in case. Oblivion Force Her relation to the rest of oblivion force is... complicated... Trivia * her name is Pronounced "yo-ko-ro-na O-ni-ka" and she will be quick to remind you of that... most of the time with force. * Height is 5'8", her eyes are magenta and has recently obtained an awesome Gliding cape (seen in the picture at the top of the page) Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Darkness Powers Category:Electric Powers Category:Pirates Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains